


That's pretty fucking rad, Saihara-kun

by hewwo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: Saihara has something very important to show Akamatsu in the library





	That's pretty fucking rad, Saihara-kun

“Akamatsu-san? Could I ask you something?” Saihara suddenly inquired out of the blue as the two of them sat at one of the dining tables.

Akamatsu looked up at him curiously. She had been playing with her food for a while now, being trapped in a killing game really ruined one’s appetite so the two of them had been awkwardly sitting there and not eating. That’s why she was so surprised when shy Saihara was the first one out of the two of them to attempt to break the silence.

“Yes, Saihara-kun?” She responded and when he squirmed under her intent gaze instead of saying anything else, she added a little more forcefully. “Come on, out with it!”

“W-well, you see there’s, uh, there’s something I wanted to show you.” He swallowed hard, tilting his cap over his face to avoid eye contact. “In the l-library, it’s kind of important to me and I don’t r-really trust anyone else to see it.”

Now that definitely caught her attention. All the possibilities of what it could be ran through her mind, something so important that the Super High School Detective himself asked her personally if she could check it out. Could it be a hint as to who the mastermind was? Is that why he didn’t want anyone else to find out?

“Of course, Saihara-kun! Let’s go!” She said, jumping to her feet and grabbing his hand excitedly to pull him in the right direction.

The whole idea of just maybe there being a way to fight back had renewed her spirit, the fact that she and all her friends could escape together was just the kind of hope she needed right now when all else seemed lost. She turned her head to the stumbling detective boy and flashed him a brilliant smile, which he expectedly blushed at and averted his gaze.

The trek to the library felt like it took no time at all and she stopped right at the entrance, deciding it was best to let Saihara take over from there. The detective looked at her cheery posterior and took in a deep, shaky breath, before slowly moving forward to open the doors.

“Okay, here goes nothing…” He mumbled to himself as the doors swung open and he stiffly walked in.

Akamatsu was right on his tail and once inside she immediately started to examine every nook and cranny of the room. A little feeling of disappointment filled her when whatever she was called down here for wasn’t instantly apparent, but she could wait for Saihara to point it out.

“Okay, so, uh, I’m going to show you it now, just promise to take it seriously.” The detective said as he reached behind one of the shelves and pulled out an object that looked an awful lot like… a skateboard?

Honestly she was too stunned to say anything, so she just watched in silence as he carried this black, rather plain board, to other side of the library. There he climbed up the ladder used to get to higher shelves and then planted the board on the edge of the very top. Next, to Akamatsu’s fearful dismay, he he positioned himself in a way where he was standing on top of the skateboard with all his weight positioned near the end of the board so that it was pressed against the shelf and not the terrifying drop beneath him.

“Saihara-kun? What are you doing?!” The pianist called out, finally finding her words again.

“I-I just wanted show you that I could do a kickflip off the library shelves, Akamatsu-san.”

And before she could even reply, he did it. He kicked off the shelf, the board doing an impressive spin underneath him, several actually. She was genuinely astounded that it was actually working, until it didn’t. Saihara must have kicked off the board too hard as his body fell away from it and he hit the ground with a painful thump while the object in question landed a good few feet away.

“Saihara-kun!” Instantly, all emotion Akamatsu had been feeling was replaced with concern for her friend and she sprinted towards him.

Kneeling at his side, there didn’t seem to be any evidence of serious injury. That being proven true as Saihara sat up with a groan, rubbing the arm he landed on.

“Ugh, that’s gonna bruise…” He whimpered, wincing slightly as he rubbed the area too hard.

“What were you thinking?! What was that?!” Suddenly all the concern Akamatsu had been feeling was replaced with anger and she exploded at him, but even that didn’t last long as it was replaced with guilt when she saw him flinch and pull in on himself.

Taking deep breath, she tried to collect herself again before speaking.

“So, you called specifically me over to library to show me a… sick kickflip because you couldn’t trust anyone else to know this about you?” She stated more than asked, trying to piece together what in the world had just gone on.

Saihara nodded, looking more than a little sheepish and Akamatsu couldn’t help but burst into laughter. The idea of this frail, unathletic detective trying out dangerous skateboard stunts was just too ridiculous to think about, let alone happen. 

She just laughed and laughed, unable to stop herself. Even when Saihara blushed harder than she had ever seen before and full on tilted his cap over his entire face. Even though this hadn’t been the imperative information to stopping the mastermind like she thought it would be, it was still enough to brighten her day and give her genuine joy in this horrible place.

It was also enough to strengthen her resolve that no matter what, she was getting out of here with all of her very important friends.


End file.
